


F(Ace) IT

by SugerCat



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: The two of them were on their third date, but Hater was supposed to confess something that is of course not easy for him. All the emotional stuff was never his thing. He never needed that before. But once you've found someone who accepts you for who you are, then you should take risks.
Relationships: Lord Hater/Wander (Wander Over Yonder)
Kudos: 17





	F(Ace) IT

This nervousness was practically up to his throat. Hater just hoped one couldn't read it on his face. If so, then his date was so nice and didn't mention that.

It still sounded unbelievable that he, the ruler of this galaxy, was dating the kindest and best being in the entire universe. The fuzzy, cheerful nature, who is also known by the name Wander and irritated him, even annoyed him since the beginning of their meeting, turned out to be the perfect romantic partner for him. At times he was really stubborn and maybe stupid because he couldn't or didn't want to believe that someone like that would like him. Of all the better options the choice fell on a strange skeleton. So of course, he thought it was just a bad joke when the orange guy asked him out on a date. Like the last idiot, he refused, but he was lucky that the other did not give up immediately. Otherwise the two of them wouldn't be sitting here on their third official date.

"You realize that we came here to watch these fading stars?" The taller man interjected a little jokingly, because the hairy one next to him looked more in his direction than at the sky. He couldn't quite say why, but he noticed the looks on him almost all the time. Otherwise it didn't bother him. On the contrary, Hater thought it was great when he was often the center of attraction for his friend. Now Boyfriend? Partner? Lover? No, they hadn't talked about it yet, and doing it now might screw up the end of their date. One complicated subject in his head was just enough. Maybe it was a stupid idea to show someone falling stones who had probably seen something like this at least a thousand times.

“You are probably right. You have put so much effort into this that I should watch the second best event at this place a bit.” He was answered with a quiet laugh. A soft and warm hand then found his cool one. The hint that Hater should be the best here made him hot and cold again at the same time. It is true that their first real date was months ago because between dominating or rather protecting the galaxy and traveling around, they both rarely get the opportunity just for themselves. So really just be the two of them for a whole day. Of course, they also wrote to each other every day, unless one of them is on planets that have no radio link or similar stuff.

Grop, the two days when he was not answered, struck him as horrific because he believed the recipient of his texts didn't want anything more to do with him. It later turned out that such an ice star is not suitable for cell phones or other devices. Then he felt a little stupid, because he always acted so aloof and after a short time, he was literally stuck to the orange one, which he did not like for years. Or pretended not to like. Hater really wasn't sure anymore.

And despite the regular messaging traffic, he still can't get used to someone treating him like that. Actually, he gave in more annoyed and agreed to the first meeting with a roll of his eyes, believing it would be a stupid prank or something like that. Even if they were kind of like friends before, because Hater and his gang were now on the good side, that didn't stop the wandering fellows from doing their jokes.

That doesn't change anything at all, thought his past self, stupid and simple-minded, because everything changed. Owning Wander as a friend is ok. But to have the guy for what was going on between them now was something completely different. Since the beginning of this relationship he has been unrestrainedly flirted with and damn it all, he liked it right away. But he did not admit this, because he found it very difficult to give it back.

The hand on his, moved and the smaller body now slide closer to him. The misshapen hat was already pulled off the head. The skeleton swallowed because it already knew what that meant. He didn't mind being close and cuddling. The little body was pleasantly warm that he began to think such cheesy stuff that he never wants to let go of or similar crap. But what really hit him on the stomach was what was still to come. They both went on their third date and everyone knew what was inevitable afterwards. Maybe he could postpone it today, but at some point even the most patient person in all galaxies will ask for some answers.

Should he delay the moment as long as it was possible or should he confess everything right away? Maybe he'd get it right the first time and save them both a lot.

Thoughtfully, he couldn't avoid looking down at Wander. He just had to open his mouth and say it. But he couldn't because he was selfish, as always. When he sat with the fluffy one, he didn't feel so lonely and unplaced. Almost exactly the same when he was standing in the middle of the watchdogs showing how to conquer planets. He didn't do that anymore and still he had the feeling that he was getting along better with Peepers and the rest of his ship. Certainly also the fault of the guy next to him, because happy nature had to improve everything.

"How was that about paying attention to the asterisks?" Hater heard with a smile now. Even if he didn't look at the smaller one, he would hear that. Strange, but since this thing ran between them, the other's features changed too. He found it hard to describe, but when Wander smiled at him it felt like someone was doing something special that was just for him and when he made him laugh he felt like a real winner. His insides got strangely warm. So in a good way. Better he never talks about all that stuff because it sounded so stupid what he thought.

"Hater? Is something wrong?” Then the taller one realized that his facial expressions reflected too much of his thoughts.

"What should be wrong? Everything is great here. I ..” He wanted to play it down, but try to lie to someone who looked at you with such lovely eyes. Almost impossible. There was a time when he could do it without blinking. Why did everything have to change so quickly? The answer was simple, that here felt good and so he gave in more and more. Of course he could still be the fearsome ruler as before. He just didn't want to do that so often anymore.

"I ..." He started again and the skeleton knew he had to let the truth out now. It was easy to look away now, because he doesn't want to see the disappointment in his counterpart.

"There is something that you should know." Then he took a deep breath, because now there was no turning back. And if Wander breaks up with him afterwards, it doesn't matter. Who cares? How much he would like to think about it indifferently, but it didn't work and that's why it was so difficult for him to explain.

"I can't sleep with you." It sounded so softly that Hater wondered for a moment whether he had really said it and not just thought it.

"Oh." That was roughly how others reacted in his past. He was also scolded. Or laughed at because they all thought he was joking. Of course, the little one didn't let go of him right away, Wander was way too nice for that. But that was exactly what put him in this position. No, he couldn't blame someone else for his condition.

"I'm sorry." When that got to his head, he couldn't help but swallow hard again. His throat felt so dry. Actually, the regent swore that he would never go through this here again in order to spare himself this emptiness afterwards.

“You don't have to be sorry. It ..” He broke off again, like a loser who didn't know what to say here, although he already knew this lousy one by heart.

“We don't have to do this if you don't feel ready yet. I knew that you had something going through your head all day, but I thought I would wait until you say something yourself.” Of course, his explanation didn't work out right away. So he got a second chance to postpone it and get out of it for now.

"I meant it would never happen, ok?! We'll never be able to do what other couples do when they're together for a while.” That came out a little louder and clearer. Even if Wander didn't deserve it, he got angry. Actually, it just annoyed him that no matter how many years had passed, he couldn't handle the subject normally.

"It's okay. I can understand if you are not comfortable with sharing your bed with someone. We never have to do that.” Now the skeleton man lost his patience a little, even if the thought of going to bed with Wander sounded pretty nice and comfortable. A bit like cuddling with Captain Tim, just without the drooling. But that wasn't the point here.

"Why are you like this sometimes?" The ruler got up in annoyance and glanced down at the other, who looked at him questioningly but not dismissively. Not yet.

“To put it bluntly, the two of us are not going to have sex. Not today or anytime soon. Never! Do you understand that now?!” Now the nice facial features of the orange guy finally fell and he knew that this had now understood. Before he could avert his eyes, the little one fell on his knees in an irritating way and that confused him.

“Oh Hatey. I'm so sorry that I gave you such a bad feeling."

"Wait? What?” He didn't understand this behavior at all. He also pulled Wander up because he didn't want the person opposite to kneel down in front of him. Even if there was no one around to see it, he also doesn’t want to. The hand he was using was grabbed by two smaller ones and not let go. The hairy man's face looked so apologetic, but the other did nothing at all.

“I really didn't mean to push you into anything that you don't want. If I said or did anything that made you worry like this, I'm sorry. Feel free to point it out to me in the future if I make you feel uncomfortable again. You have to know, I'm not doing this on purpose and ...” He had to blink because the smaller one did none of this.

"So you don't want us to break up?" The skeleton was feeling a little dizzy and sat down again.

"Of course not. That is, if you agree to stay my boyfriend.” He was patted a little on the back and he literally noticed the concerned look that weighed on him.

"Boyfriend. This is the first time you've called me that.” He barely managed to get it out because his throat still felt like it was constricted.

“I didn't know if you wanted that. We are always surrounded by a lot of people and .."

"Did you think I would be uncomfortable about this relationship with you?" The topic quickly changed from feeling lousy to even worse and it was only his fault.

“No, I know it isn't. It is understandable if you want to hold back with strangers or in general. So far, only our closest friends know.” One hand of his stroked the orange one over the head to the back and pulled the smaller body a little closer. The relief that Hater could still do this rolled over him and he hoped that he didn't start crying right away.

“Pff, closest friends. You mean half the galaxy. For me, you can always call me that. Whatever.” He leaned down a little and looked again into the blue eyes, which were now staring back more calmly. Of course, he won't say that the next time when Wander calls him his boyfriend in public he'll burst full of pride. He was given a smile that he almost forgot the worries from before.

"Hater?" The fuzzy face wasn't far from his.

"Hm?" The falling stones in the sky no longer seemed so important to him.

"Kissing is ok?" Orange hair was already tickling his skull. Still, he paused briefly and took his gaze from the other's mouth to look up a little.

"You should have found this out by now." He answered with a grin and finally bridged the last bit to kiss his boyfriend. Yes, that was more than okay. The lord felt almost foolish now because this morning he was still worried about being single again the following time.

"Should you be bothered by something again, you can always talk to me about it." Wander whispered after a while after they decided to watch the shining stars. He was grateful that he wasn't looked at. They both knew that this was not so easy for him, because old habits cannot be shed easily. So he couldn't really show feelings openly. As long as they are alone, it seemed simple. But when others are around, no matter who, he thought too much about it.

"I uh ... try." The bigger one finally managed to say quietly. His boyfriend decided to squeeze his two hands now, which wasn't difficult, because Wander threw himself into his lap. What the guy found comfortable about it was a mystery to him, because this was sitting on bones and he seldom wore such thick clothes.

“That’s enough for me. As long as you are satisfied with us, so am I. Hater, I expect you to be yourself and no more." During the sentences, Wander snuggled closer to him and he looked down a little with warm cheeks. Did the guy even know what this was doing to him?

"Ok, enough with the sappy junk and keep looking at the star things!" He demanded, because sometimes he couldn't take much of this deep stuff.

"Okily dokely."


End file.
